


Mismatch

by karachan013



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route, 707 Route Spoilers, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light spoiler?, unnamed MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karachan013/pseuds/karachan013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the eight day since she joined RFA, and things are really getting tough with the current events. Seven is busy working and she's respecting his space. Meanwhile, Seven is preoccupied with fixing his mistakes. Zen calls to check up on her, and Seven overhears their conversation, albeit one-sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismatch

**Author's Note:**

> So... I thought this up during Zen's call around 15:00. Haha  
> I would like to thank my friend Berna for helping me name this story. <3

Zen just called and after expressing his distress, he asked her if she had a request. She was torn between asking him to impersonate Jumin or to sing the cutie pie song. However, with the recent events, she opted to make him sing instead to cheer them both up easily.

After he sang, she laughed, like really laughed openly and without hesitation. The stress of recent events surely had gotten to her, but she just couldn't express her stress and worries because everyone was already high-strung. She wanted them to stick together through this tough time, even if she is the one who is most in danger at the moment.

…along with Seven. Speaking of the genius hacker, she is still very much worried for him. He obviously looks so stressed. She wants to show her appreciation and support for helping her, for the future of RFA. The others are almost losing their wits because of the bomb. She is too. Don’t get her wrong. She trusts Seven, that is for sure, but knowing that you live with a bomb is not exactly cakewalk.

So, when Zen sang the cutie pie song, she felt like there was still a bit of normalcy in her life. Like he said, hearing about bombs are usually in movies. It makes everything feel unreal, but hearing him joke around helped. Zen is a good friend, and he sure knew how to cheer her up. So when he said that he is one of the people who would readily run to help her, she couldn't help the small smile tugging at the edge of her mouth.

‘Things are hard right now, but I believe that things will smooth over. RFA is my family now, and like Jumin said, families stick together.’

* * *

Seven couldn’t focus. His stomach started grumbling like crazy and when he looked around, all the food near him has already been devoured. Letting out a deep sigh for this slight disturbance, he took off his headphones and padded his way quietly to the kitchen.

“No. You shouldn’t ride a motorcycle when you are feeling angry.”

He stopped on his tracks but stayed silent, head cast down and face blank as he listened to the one-sided conversation. When he heard her request Zen to sing the cutie pie song and then laugh so wholeheartedly, so freely... He closed his eyes tightly and tightened his fist.

'No, I must not get close to her. I must not. I don't deserve her. She'll only get hurt... I’m dangerous.'

Those words filled his thoughts and let it consume him. He repeated it like a mantra until he let go. He relaxed and peered into the room where he heard her voice. There, for the world to see with him as the sole audience, was a beautiful soft smile on her face.

She was talking to Zen. He made her laugh and smile like that.

He felt a pain in his chest that he could not ignore. He bit his lip to keep himself quiet. He glanced at her smiling face one more time before he dashed back to his computer, trying to drown the aching feeling with work, work, and more work. Thoughts of food all gone from his head.

'This is how it should be,' he thought.

'It should not be me.'


End file.
